All Worlds Alliance - The Prologue
by someonestupED
Summary: When the peaceful world of ZeroTopia was attacked by invaders from different world, the residents led by young former emperor must team up with offworlders to get rid of the threat that tries to destroy their home world.


**A/N: Finally! Its here! My first ever fanfic story. It took me a while to do this cause I had to re-watch a lot of anime and do a background check on each characters so I can make this fic right.**

 **As for the reason why I** **'m doing a multi-crossover story is because I was inspired by Jexi the Hunter's Dimensional Heroes, Kyoudai Productions' Anime Dimension 0 and CrafterofTales' Welcome to AniManga Academy, all I recommend reading because how awesome their stories are.**

 **This by the way is a prologue slighty based from Anime Dimension 0.**

 **I know the risk that this fic won't get read often but that won't stop me from expressing my ideas and writing stories.**

 **Without further ado, let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for one OC.**

Where do you go after you die? Heaven, Hell, in-between or get reincarnated as a barnacle.

Maybe.

But did you know that there is a world existed out there where is filled with different people from different worlds and dimensions. It was totally beautiful place to live, each country, region and village is mixed between medieval and modern but their are cities than lean on more to modern society.

What the name of this world, you ask.

Its called ZeroTopia!

Whoever come up with that name must be lazy but better than nothing.

Anyways, are you interested in living in this place? You can actually but here's a catch...you need to be dead in order to live here. Don't believe me!? Go ask out one of it's residents like that one over there.

"I'm from Earth where most most normal people lived. Before I died, I was a violinist and I helped a friend return in playing the piano after his mother's death. After I died in illness, I was somehow brought here and despite missing my friends in the world of the living I was never lonely as I found new friends in this world and I can still play the violin." a young girl with a blond hair answered with a smile.

You heard her. The world of ZeroTopia's population are all people who had died. And no, this is not the same as that Afterlife High school from another realm. ZeroTopia is a world where the dead are given a second chance for a new life and even the bad people were given a second chance to redeem themselves. Yeah that's right, even the most disgusted criminals where given a second chance in this world.

Life in ZeroTopia is indeed peaceful.

Until some threat arrived.

Like an RKO out of nowhere, the world was invaded by different creatures that existed from other worlds such as giant spiders,black alien-like lizards,rogue robots,naked giants and even zombies! Where is Daryl Nixon when you need him!

The creator of ZeroTopia, who simply wanted to be called the Author, was not please with this. Someone out there was trying to destroy the peaceful world he build and of course, he can't let this slide.

He assigned a young man to lead a resistance that will get rid of the unwelcomed visitors.

The young man in question was a skilled leader even before he died, in his world he lead a rebellion against a corrupt country led by his own father. And after dethroning his father, he later become the new emperor and fought in a war against the rebellions who turned their back on him, which he won. Later, he staged his death in order to finally set the country Japan free. He died a tyrant but he died a hero to who knew him well.

He has the ability by the way to control people but decided not to use it.

The young man would recruit a group of ninjas which include a perverted old man, a young man with pale eyes and an group of cloak ninjas with red cloud designs. He then recruited a group of assasins along with a blue haired general that seems lovestruck to a young male in the group. A young maiden who is very skilled in sword and is known as "Absolute Sword". A group of students known as SSS Brigade which is lead by a young girl and is accompanied by another girl with angel-like abilities. And finally, he recruited the people from his world that died in battles both from the rebellion and the knights, whom all use a humanoid war machine called Knightmare Frames.

They managed to get rid some of the invaders but that wasn't enough.

The young leader then suggested to seek help from people from different worlds while the others agreed with his idea, some are nervous thanks to the possibility that they'll meet people they knew off. After a short debate, the Author agreed and open a portal where the young leader would go to different worlds to recruit.

First he recruited some fighters from a Virtual Reality MMORPG which is a young swordsman in black clothing, his wife? a young maiden that use a fencing sword, a navigation pixie which was the couple's daughter and a green haired girl that use guns.

Then in another world in a school called Royal Biblia Academy, he recruited a young man who is known as the "Demon Candidate" and seven maidens known as the Trinity 7. Later, he went to the world where the assassins group originated from and recruited their strongest member, a young woman with black hair with red eyes that wields a long sword. Then he went to the world where the naked giants came from and recruited three teenagers who is a part of the resistance that slays the giants. He then recruited a group called The Seven Deadly Sins in a region of Britannia in another world. In another Earth, he recruited a muscular young man whom is the successor of the ancient assassination art of "Hokuto Shinken". From two more different Earths, he recruited a young man whom is a contractor and another is a prototype bionic-enhanced soldier with an obvious bionic arm. From a world where it was ruled by the Council of Six Nations, he recruited a young Saboteur and his group. Yet in another Earth, he hit jackpot when he recruited four super strong fighters knows as Saiyans, a namekian and a human with super powers. And lastly, he went back to his own world and recruited two persons he trust the most, a green haired immortal and his best friend.

While it did take them two months to get rid of the invaders but the combined forces of the residents and the offworlders managed to defeat each and every single one of them. After the battle, the twos sides took their chance to reunite with their once deceased friends and family, even former enemies gets along well with the others. The happiness that was shown by everyone warms the heart of the Author and decide to allow the offworlders to visit ZeroTopia anytime they want through portal machines that he secretly installed in each worlds.

Later, while everyone is celebrating their victory. The young man who led the resistance and the Author had a private talk in a cabin not far way from the everyone. There, the young man revealed that one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins mentioned that he once encountered the black alien lizard in their world before and one of the Saiyans also told him the he encountered the naked giants in their world too.

The Author realized that whoever send those creatures in this world, is also attacking other worlds as well. Thinking deeply, he had to do something about this. Then a light bulb appeared over his head as he look at the young man and told him what his plan is.

Later, he and the young man decide to join the others where they announce their plans.

The Author told everyone that they will build a dimensional organization that is dedicated to help other worlds that are in peril either from invaders or their own personal demons and as well recruit new members that can aid them. He also announced that the young man will once again lead the alliance and all of them are free to join the alliance. Everyone agreed to join because some of them gets to see other worlds, some gets to fight alongside with their friends again and some to meet new people.

Then a young normal looking young man came and told them that he wants join as well but he told them that he has no abilities and skills but still wanted to fight.

This got the Author thinking again while the other members of the resistance have normal humans but they got the skills and weapons and experience in battle while the brave young man clearly don't. It was a shame but he had to tell the young man that he can't join but before he can speak the perverted old ninja spoke and told them that young man may have no abilities but doesn't mean he can't gain them.

The old ninja suggested that they should train normal humans how to use chakra, magic, martial arts, guns and other ways to fight.

This got the Author with another a brilliant idea and announce that aside from the organization, they will also building an academy where they can train normal humans to fight and as well to mingle with different people.

Everyone agrees with his plans as they wanted to attend this academy while the elder ninjas, the two saiyans, the namekian and one of the Trinity 7 volunteered to be teachers and trainers of this academy.

The young leader was also assign as the Head Master which cause him to scratch his head but nonetheless agreed with it.

 **-BREAK-**

Finally, after a year, the organization named as All Worlds Alliance or AWA is fully functional. Each members will be sent to different worlds to help a threat and as well recruit new allies. The academy called AWA Academy is now open for students from the different side of the universe.

And now a new story is about to begin.

 **And cut! This is the prologue of the big multi-crossover that I have planned for a long time and finally I managed to finish this. More characters will be appearing soon and you'll be surprised of who they are and alot more will explain on how this organization truly work.**

 **The next story is called AWA Academy Stories where the other characters not present in this will meet and as well how each interacts with one another.**

 **So what do you think? Please me know your answers in the review sections.**

 **Until then, Paalam!**


End file.
